


Black Velvet

by softiekatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/F, Kinky Shit, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual trixie, everybody is a cis female! yay!, lesbian katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekatya/pseuds/softiekatya
Summary: Katya smiled. What did she want at that moment? Several things. She wanted to learn more about this girl, about this beautiful woman sitting in front of her. She wanted to learn what she fears and what she desires. She wanted to watch stars with her, to buy her pretty, expensive lingerie, she wanted to pin Trixie against a wall and fuck her endlessly until she couldn’t take more.Katya is a stripper and Trixie is a waitress trapped in an abusive relationship, who only begins to live when she meets Katya.





	1. A Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first Trixya work and I'm almost as stressed as I'm excited. I hope you'll like it.

Katya rolled black knickers up her freshly shaved calves, stopping when it reached her thighs. Laced bralette was tightly embracing her breasts, pushing them towards and making them look twice as big as they really were. High-waisted pants ended with a satin bowtie just over her bellybutton. It was surely leaving a red, painful mark on her skin and by the end of her performance she’s going to regret she didn’t wear anything more comfortable, but she was used to it by now.  
  
The less it covered, the more money she made – that was simple. Katya looked at herself in the mirror and concluded with satisfaction that tonight she was going to earn a lot. She was calm, way calmer than all the other girls preparing themselves in the dressing room. Each of them had their own mirror and toilette, and every little space was crowded with make-up supplies. Katya enjoyed the tension and excitement before every performance, even if it was just a small evening gig. All the girls were chattering loudly, asking each other for eyeshadows and lipsticks, running around almost naked – and Katya liked watching them, their skinny bodies covered with little silk kimonos with their nipples visible from underneath. She had been there way longer than most of them, and she knew the excitement passes with time. In four years they’ll be just as calm as she was.  
  
Katya reached for the powder and covered her nose with another layer, being aware of her natural ability to sweat. She looked at herself in the mirror and she saw a beautiful woman with short, curled blond hair and red lips with concealer one or two tones too pale for her, but the club lighting is going to work at her advantage. She tried to cover not only her face, but also her neck and cleavage, aware of the fact that when she’s hot she gets red, but it was physically not able to cover every little spot. She ran fingers through her hair and smiled, full of good feelings – it was going to be a good night.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed quickly and she was interrupted by Violet calling her, saying that it's her time. She quickly switched her comfortable sneakers for high, red heels and ran on a stage, welcomed by ovations. Tonight was a night like every other and she already started moving her ass in beat of Alannah Myles’ song. It was her favorite medley and every step of it was already in her head – she could probably dance it out woken up in the middle of the night. The stage was covered in red light, with single pole in the middle, waiting for Katya to dance on it. She was so chill, seeing all the men and women sitting around little tables, waiting for her to start. She owned that. A great amount of those people came here specifically to see her, but it didn’t make Katya any more nervous.  
  
_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
_Black velvet with that slow southern style_  
_A new religion that'll bring ya toyour knees_  
_Black velvet if you please_  
  
Some guy tipped her twenty dollars when she crawled by the edge of the stage, moving her hips slowly. She took the money and put it in her bra, bending down and grabbing that man by his black tie. He looked incredibly turned on – Katya’s full breasts were just on the line of his sight, jiggling hardly with every move she made. She smiled widely and came back to the middle of the stage, aware that she probably left a poor guy with boner in his pants.  
  
When the song changed to Britney Spears, Katya rolled down one of her knickers - that simple move received excited whistles from the audience. She knew she owned them, they’d eat out of her hand now. By the time she rolled the other knicker, a few banknotes were thrown on the stage. She grabbed one of it and squatted, pressing it against the fabric of her panties. Someone whistled at it and Katya looked up, for the first time really seeing all the people who were watching her, even though it didn’t really matter.  
  
Her eyes caught a group of women, probably younger than she was, all sitting by one big table close to the stage. Glasses with drinks were placed on the table, all but one almost empty. All the girls seemed inredibly excited, every one of them wearing the ugliest shirt Katya’s ever seen, with a big „GINGER’S BRIDESMAID!” printed out at the breast – it was hideous. The girls were all really pretty, Katya would definitely lay her eyes on them if she saw them in a club, but one of them caught her attention especially. They were all laughing and watching Katya like she was a goddess in flesh and blood, all exept for one.  
  
That blonde girl looked sad. That was the first thing Katya noticed about her. She had long, blonde hair with a flower wreath on top of it and the bridesmaid’s shirt was stretching hardly on her big breasts. Cherry pink lipstick and strong make-up around her eyes didn’t cover the fact that she looked numb, almost bored – and Katya would take that as an insult to her performance, but the stranger looked too miserable for her to care. They exchanged quick looks and Katya felt she really wanted to hug her.  
  
The performance ended after fifteen minutes and Katya received long ovation. She collected all the tips, trying to smile at every single person, but she had to ran out of the stage quickly as it was now time for a short break - the stage had to be prepared especially for Violet's burlesque number. Backstage, Katya quickly threw a black robe on herself and tied it on her waist with a silk belt. She wasn’t supposed to walk out of the dressing room like that and if she was new there she’d probably got yelled at for this, but she felt a little more provileged than the rest of girls. Bob, the club owner, wouldn’t fire her anyway – she’s too much of a money goldmine.  
  
Walking around the club, Katya felt glazes on her whole body. Men and women were looking at her – why wouldn’t they? - but she didn’t care; she had to find that miserable girl who had been staring straight into her eyes for a minute when Katya was on stage. She had some weird magnet in her, something in the way she looked was so fresh and unique, even though Katya had just seen her once.  
  
She wasn’t hard to find. Big, blonde hair caught Katya’s attention almost immediately. She was sitting just as Katya left her ten minutes ago; her body deep in a chair, almost in a laying positon, leg on a leg, playing with her phone. She was alone, without her friends, thank god, so she hadn’t noticed Katya yet. Katya took a chair and placed it behind her. She turned it and sat with its back between her spread legs. Not very ladylike, but comfortable.  
  
Only now she really saw how pretty and petite that girl was. She had little heart earrings and a long necklace; her nails were nicely done, painted dark pink and she had long fingers without one wrinkle, untouched by hard work. She looked maybe twenty five years old. Katya had a nice view at her cleavage and she smirked – that girl had breasts like a goddess. Katya would love to bury her face in those.  
  
The girl smelled nicely, a soft, sweet aura was surrounding her. It was a cute scent Katya couldn’t exactly name, but she liked it. Blonde’s long fingers were slowly moving on the phone screen, lazily scrolling down her instagram dash, eventually tapping twice to like a pic.  
  
 „Hi, Ginger’s bridesmaid,” Katya chuckled and said loudly, gently poking the girl’s shoulder. She shivered, brutally taken out of her thoughts, and almost dropped her phone; she turned her head so quickly Katya was surprised her neck didn’t snap. „How are you?”  
  
 „Oh, shit!” She gasped, automatically snapping the button to turn her phone off. „You scared me.”  
  
 „My pleasure, I’m Katya,” Katya answered with a smirk, still poking a soft rhytm on her shoulder. „and you are-”  
  
 „Trixie. Hi.”  
  
She turned her whole body to sit front to Katya, and Katya noticed how delightfully curvy Trixie was. Not only did she have big, round breasts, but also full hips Katya was sure were wonderfully soft and nice to kiss. Her small, girly waist made Katya envious.  
  
 „I noticed you didn’t especially enjoy my performance,” Katya chuckled, rocking the chair back and forth with her arms tied on the back of it. Trixie blushed adorably at that.  
  
 „It’s not that! It’s just, I mean-," she struggled with finding the right words, which made Katya laugh. Trixie sent her a long, apologizing look from under her long fake lakes, a soft glance of her brown eyes almost made Katya’s heart melt.  
  
 „I mean, you were delightful,” Trixie said and winked at Katya. Or maybe Katya just imagined that.  
  
 „Thanks babe, you’re adorable,” Katya giggled, sitting straight up and placing her hands on her own boobs, playfully shoving herself to Trixie. They both chuckled, though Katya noticed that Trixie’s cheeks covered with even bigger blushes than before. „So, where are your loud friends?”  
  
Trixie shrugged. „I’m not sure. I think they went to get more drinks, but I’ve lost track of them,” she pouted her lips. „Bridesmaid’s parties are not my thing.”  
  
 „I hate them too,” Katya agreed, still rocking the chair. „I'm not a fan of weddings and stuff. It's too heterosexual for me. And they make you wear those hideous bridesmaid's shirt.”  
  
 „It’s so damn ugly, I know!” Trixie laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe for a second and Katya loved that - her lips opened widely, making little wrinkles under her eyes and dimples on her chin. The way she laughed sounded more like high-pitched yelling an it somehow fitted her persona perfectly.  
  
 „So, why were you so miserable?” Katya asked once Trixie calmed down.  
  
 „It’s just not my day I guess,” Trixie shrugged gently again, running hand through her hair. She didn't want to tell Katya how she had a big fight with John right before she left home.  
  
 „Huh,” Katya smiled, looking straight inside her eyes. She wanted to rub Trixie’s knee so badly. She wanted to place her thumb on her puffy lips and smudge the lipstick a little, she wanted to make Trixie look less perfect, more real. „Will tomorrow be your day, dollface?”  
  
Trixie looked at her with surprise – did Katya just ask her out? She was looking at Trixie playfully with bright, blue eyes. This doesn’t just happen to Trixie, pretty women don’t casually hit on her in strip clubs. That was unreal.  
  
_But dollface_. _She called her a pet name._ Trixie could get used to that.  
  
Katya’s robe slided off her shoulder, showing a piece of smooth skin covered in goosebumps and deep collarbone. She probably didn’t even notice this, but for Trixie it was one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. If she wasn’t an engaged woman, she’d place hand on Katya’s hips and let her index finger reach to Katya’s black lace underwear.  
  
Katya was obviously waiting for Trixie’s answer, and Trixie could not agree. She absolutely couldn’t. Her stupid, boring fiancé was waiting for her in their stupid, boring apartment, but coming home to him didn’t seem especially appealing for Trixie – it never had. Just thinking about him made Trixie feel numb. Thinking about the touch of his short, manly fingers never made Trixie feel even half of the feelings she was having now, while observing Katya’s graceful moves.  
  
 “I think tomorrow I will be fine,” she answered, ignoring that tiny voice in her head that was yelling and shaming her loudly. She knew what she was doing right now was bad, very bad, but she just couldn't miss an opportunity to see Katya again.  
Katya smiled breathlessly, showing her perfect, straight teeth and Trixie immediately wondered how much she paid for those white pearls. She felt almost intimidated by her, but it was also very exciting – the way Katya moved and talked, she was very friendly and flirty, but also so damn breathtaking!  
  
 “And why, you want to take me somewhere?”  
  
 “Maybe,” Katya smiled again. What did she want at that moment? Several things. She wanted to learn more about this girl, about this beautiful woman sitting on front of her. She wanted to learn what she fears and what she desires. She wanted to watch stars with her, to buy her pretty, expensive lingerie, she wanted to pin Trixie to a wall and fuck her endlessly until she couldn’t take more. That’s what she wanted.  
  
No girl before had this much impact on Katya, and it was scary for her, but also made her feel incredibly warm somewhere in her chest. She took a long glance at Trixie’s face again - her lips looked soft and sticky from her cherry chopstick and Katya was sure they’d taste sweet, like a bubblegum. They’d be delightful to kiss. Her eyes then wandered somewhere lower, admiring the pretty curve of Trixie’s breast. They’d fit Katya’s hand nicely.  
  
 “Katya,” her own name sounded prettier in Trixie’s lips. She took Katya out of her thoughts with a loud giggle.  
  
 “Yeah?” she blinked a few times. “I’m sorry, I get distracted easily.”  
  
 “Sure, by my boobs,” Trixie answered and Katya’s heart beat faster for a second, afraid that she might have offended the angel sitting in front of her, but no – Trixie was giggling and it made Katya sigh and chuckle with relief.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Smart, gorgeous and lets me look at her boobs. Where have you been all my life?" Katya asked and waved her hand, not really waiting for an answer. "Give me your phone."

Trixie did that eagerly and Katya saved her phone number. She was just about to say something, but in the corned of her eye she caught four girls with the same t-shirt as Trixie was wearing - her friends were coming back. She smiled, gently petting Trixie's knee for a moment - this movement felt natural and Trixie smiled at her adorably.

"I see Ginger is coming back," she giggled and Trixie immediately looked over her shoulder to see her friends. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking almost irritated, which made Katya laugh out loud. "I'm not happy about that, either."

"Um," Trixie licked her lips. "I'll call you?"

"I know," Katya winked to her for the last time before standing up and walking away to the dressing room. She was really cold by now, sitting only in underwear and a robe, but she didn't notice it when sitting next to Trixie. Only now it hit her how her legs hurt, how she's cold and how the loud music was making her irritated. Or maybe it wasn't the music. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to talk to Trixie for hours and she got interrupted so brutally by a bunch of drunk girls.


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Katya and Trixie get to spend time together, Trixie breaks a glass and Polish turns out to be the language of love.

Trixie put key in the door and turned it, at the same time pushing the old doors towards because they had problems with opening recently. She had promised herself to do something about it but she kept forgetting. She gently pulled it and the old springles cried out loudly, which made Trixie frown; she didn't want to make a big fuss out of her coming home. The man she shared bed with had probably fallen asleep already. Besides, Trixie was still in a wonderful mood and she didn't want to have it ruined.

Coming into the living room, strong smell of cigarettes hit Trixie's nostrils. She shivered, but not because of the overcoming odor - a smile appeared on her face, because smell of smoke made her think about Katya, as if she wasn't thinking about that woman all the way home. When Katya came to her, all Trixie felt was strong perfume and even stronger scent of cigarettes that Katya probably tried to cover. Trixie didn't like cigarettes, she had never smoked, but they somehow fit Katya perfectly.

Trixie involuntarily imagined Katya standing on a balcony, her skinny body tightly covered in sheets, leaning on the railings and smoking. In her head, Trixie saw the sun slowly going up, wind gently blowing Katya's blonde curls and she saw herself cuddling Katya from behind. It was a wonderful vision Trixie would be more than happy to make come true.

"Where have you been?" A sharp voice took Trixie out of her dreams. She sighed and turned around. She had to somehow make Katya leave her mind, as she had just met her, but she couldn't. She has to think clearly now, as she was standing in front of John and her brain immediately got into a battle mood - especially because John smelled of booze.

"I told you, we were throwing Ginger a party," she answered, taking her coat off and throwing it on the couch. "or did the vodka make you forget?"

"Don't speak to me like that," he muttered and Trixie rolled her eyes. John was mumbling under his breath, waving his index finger up the air.

"Don't tell me what I can't do."

"Trixie," John grabbed her arm, but she quickly moved away, pushing him back.

"Let go," she said, and when he reached to her again, she pushed him in the ribcage. She could still feel the bruise he made on her wrists a few nights before. "Don't touch me!"

She bypassed him and went into the bathroom, locking the doors behind her. She could hear him still talking, but she didn't bother with listening. The times when she would cry about him were long gone, replaced by her passive-aggresive attitude and trying to reduct speaking to him to the absolute minimum.

Trixie went under the shower and felt the emotions of the day flowing down her body with water. Her heart was pounding loudly, but she wasn't sure if that was because of John's behaviour or because she could still hear Katya's soft voice in her head. She smiled gently, remembering the scent of Katya's cheap perfumes. It's amazing how she noticed so many little details about this woman, her look and behaviour.

Trixie made herself a cozy spot on the couch in the living room - John was already asleep and Trixie sighed as she looked at his body in their bed. Thinking about what had happened to him made her hurt every time, even though she had lost any love for him long time ago. They used to be so happy, they really did. They used to be that couple who people look at and admire for being such a perfect example. Trixie used to be so proud of her fiance, she would plan their wedding, but it was before John's accident. All of that was gone now.

It's nobody's fault that John got hit by a car. He had a serious surgery, but he recovered well. It's nobody's fault John liked to drink a little too much sometimes, however, it was John's fault that he started drinking daily. Trixie thought it's out of boredom - after the accident he used to sit home alone all the time and Trixie knew it was driving him crazy, but he made booze too much of a company. Trixie was there for him for a year and a half, dealing with him getting worse and worse, with his drinking episodes, his yelling and his violence, but she was done. All she felt now was hate and sadness, and the growing will to run away and never come back.

As Trixie settled on the couch, she realized she didn't know what she felt - besides of the obvious, which was an overcoming urge to text Katya right there, in that moment. Knowing it would make her look incredibly desperate, Trixie decided to add her on Facebook instead. Katya saved her number in Trixie's phone as "Katya Zamo" with a skeleton emoji, so finding her wasn't especially hard. Trixie scrolled through her Facebook page with admiration; there wasn't a lot of pictures there, but those few that were uploaded looked incredibly professional. Katya was posing in most of them, they had to be taken with an expensive camera Trixie could only dream of. Trixie immediately felt a little intimidated, realizing that her profile pic is a selfie from a year ago.

After an inner battle with herself, she sent Katya a text and fell asleep short after. 

_T: Goodnight. xx, T._

Katya opened it in the morning and she was incredibly mad at herself for not writing that girl back.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Trixie hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she already knew what was happening. Strong smell of pancakes hit her before she felt anything else, before she even uncovered herself from the sheets. She moaned, well knowing what she was going to see.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch, baby," John was sitting on the edge of the couch, with a plate of smelling, steaming pancakes on his knees. His hand was on Trixie's hip. "I bet it was uncomfortable."

"Not more than on any other night," Trixie said, sitting straight on the couch. She yawned and ran fingers through her hair; she knew damn well how this ceremony goes. Pancakes, apologies, vodka, pancakes, apologies. She used to believe him, shit, she could remember how she cried loudly when she saw him with the plate of pancakes for the first time, but it didn't mean anything. It's lost its meaning by the twentieth time.

John's hazel eyes tried to make contact with Trixie's, but she was looking somewhere else, avoiding him.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie," he said with a loud sigh. "For real this time."

"Uh-uh."

"I am so ashamed of how I treated you last night," John muttered and Trixie fought very hard with rolling her eyes. "You know it's not me, doll. I'm going to stop with it."

"Sure."

"I get why you're sceptical, I'm so sorry, babe," he smiled to her, but her face didn't show him anything. "I hope you can forgive me."

Trixie just sighed, dipping fork in the puffy pancake. He was going to have an episode again, then ask for forgiveness, and again and again. She might as well just enjoy the free breakfast.

"I'm gonna give you some time now to get ready," John placed a quick kiss on Trixie's cheek before he stood up. "although you're beautiful already."

He was finally gone, and Trixie could finally roll her eyes. She rubbed her frowned forehead and chewed the meal. His apologies were always making her a little sad, because only in those moments he was acting like the old John, the one she loved. It's a shame those apologies were meaningless.

She checked her phone and her heart pounded loudly with excitement, immediately forgetting the pathetic apologies she just witnessed.

_K: Goodnight, and good morning. Didn't notice the txt before_

_K:_ _Slept well? is today ur day? :)_

Trixie was smiling gently when poking the answer.

_T: Idk yet, just woke up, wanna meet and check it yourself?_

 Katya answered after a second that they should meet at 6pm under the strip club and Trixie agreed, invontularily wondering what the hell was she going to wear.

She stood up and put a sweatshirt on herself, didn't even bother with brushing her hair - she just tied it into a tight ponytail and went to the kitchen. She was just about to wash the plate, but her fiance cuddled her from behind and took it from her. She almost jumped as she felt his arms around her waist. She hated being touched like that and he knew it. Maybe it's because she didn't trust him, or because men used to touch her like that all the time in work - Trixie didn't know why, but she knew that man's touch made her shiver.

"I'll do it, sweetheart," John said with his English accent and he tried to place a kiss on Trixie's neck, but she smoothly slipped away from his embrace.

"I asked you a million times not to walk on me like that, you know I don't like it," she said, pouring orange juice into a glass. 

"It's just me," he shrugged and she shook her head. 

"It doesn't matter, you should respect it anyway," she answered shortly, seeing that vein on John's neck that was always pulsing when he was angry. His moves became more harsh, and because he still hadn't completely sobered off, his anger was harder to control.

"I'm trying to make things better, Trixie," he hissed without even looking at her. 

"Yes, you try to make things better at least twice a week and we both know how it ends," Trixie muttered under her breath, still squeezing glass with juice in her hands. It hit the floor loudly and broke into a hundred tiny pieces when John suddenly hit Trixie's hand. Trixie almost screamed with surprise, feeling how little sharp daggers make cuts on the skin on her bare feet.

"That's how you make things better?!" she yelled, feeling her eyes tearing up, even though she didn't want that - he wasn't worth her tears. 

"You're always complaining, it's driving me fucking crazy!"

"You're an asshole," Trixie managed to say before a single tear dropped down her cheek. She was mad at herself for it, but she couldn't help it - she just wanted to leave him so badly, but what would she eat if she did? Where would she get money from? "Get out of my sight."

"I will," John walked out of the kitchen and she heard him putting on his coat and shoes. "Don't call me."

"I won't!" Trixie yelled after him. He walked out, closing the doors loudly and that's when Trixie kneeled down and let tears roll down her face. She would be strong most of the time, but however much she tried to be, this wasn't the life she imagined for herself - she wouldn't wish it for anybody. She collected the pieces of glass and hrew them to trash, wiping the smallest pieces with a brush. 

Trixie wiped away the tears and stood up. She walked to the bathroom, leaving little stains of blood on the floor, mad at herself, but mostly at John. Things like that happen daily in this household and if Trixie could, she would have left a long time ago, but she had nothing without John. He was her financial source, she was living in his loft and spending money coming from his insurance and pension from the accident. Without John, her little waitress wage wouldn't be enough to pay for a loft and have enough money to buy food. 

Trixie sighed. Pearl could help her, but temporarily - she could live at hers, but she would have to move out eventually. She didn't even want to ask Ginger for a place to stay, not with Ginger constantly busy with planning her dream wedding. Trixie didn't want to be a problem. She also couldn't turn to her stepfather, she wasn't even sure where he was now. If her mother was still alive it would all look differently. 

She put plasters on her feet and sweeped the glass from the floor. She was biting her lip so hard it began bleeding. There was six hours until her meeting with Katya, but she didn't want to wait, not here, not in this house. Taking a walk seemed like a great idea.

* * *

Katya had been sitting in front of an easel for half of an hour and she was getting more and more irritated. She was asked to paint for her mother's friend, she wanted to have Katya's painting hung in her office - she had been ignoring that ask for some time, but her mother was slowly becoming a pain in the ass, so Katya took the paints and brushes and tried to paint. However, there was a problem; her mind was empty.

Maybe not completely empty - it was filled with Trixie. The fact she's meeting her in two hours was drifting holes in Katya's brain, making her unable to think about anything else. She would be more than happy to paint Trixie now, but that older woman probably wouldn't be satisfied with an act of greatly breasted woman hanging in her office. Katya lighted another cigarette, making the room almost foggy with smoke. She heard a quiet hiss behind her.

"Come here, you fucker," he bent down and took her black cat up, petting him behind his ears. Maybe Violet was right calling her a witch multiple times; Katya was surely looking like one now. Her hair was a mess, she stinked of smoke, had a little brush behind her ear and she was wearing her apron that used to be white a year ago. "Washing your aprons is a good idea, Mr Meows," she muttered, kissing the cat's head. "Or so I've heard."

The cat was looking at her with big, black eyes.

"Fuck that," she said again, standing up and taking her apron off with one hand, still hugging the cat with the other. "What should we wear, Meows?"

In her bedroom, Katya chose a dark outfit and high boots ending just under her knee. She wanted to look sexy enough for Trixie to want to jump on her immediately, but not slutty enough to scare her away. She didn't know what she wanted from this meeting, she didn't know what she felt, because saying that she liked Trixie would be a cliche, given that she's known her for a day.

On the other day, isn't it how chemistry works? Katya never felt that before. She only had one serious girlfriend, and all her hookups were one night stands, based completely on desire. Katya hated how clueless she was when it came to this stuff. She just hoped Trixie won't sense how much she wanted to fuck her.

Katya put make-up on herself and washed her hair, making it look more civilized. She wore nice, lace underwear and matching bra, just in case.

Two hours went by quickly and Katya was already in her car, making her way to the strip club. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with Trixie, but it didn't especially matter - she just wanted to be with her and talk, anywhere. She could only hope that's what Trixie wanted, too. 

Katya parked in front of the strip club and saw Trixie standing by the doors, not too far from her. God, how pretty that girl was! Cold, September wind was blowing her blond hair; she was wearing high boots and a short coat that made her silhouette look even better than Katya remembered it. Trixie had hands tied on her breasts and she was looking around, her face immediately brightened with a big smile as she spotted Katya, still in her car. Katya smiled too - Trixie's grin had something very heartwarming in itself, it could literally blow dark clouds away. Katya wanted Trixie to never stop smiling.

"You got a car?" Katya yelled through an open window and Trixie shook her head.

"I took a bus!" Trixie screamed back and Katya waved at her.

"Good, come in!" She reached to open the passenger seat's doors for Trixie and Trixie jumped into Katya's high car.

If Trixie thought Katya's breath smelled of cigarettes and cheap perfume, the car smelled three times worse. That woman, Trixie realized, beside being the sexiest stripper alive, was a mess. Old cigarettes were sticked everywhere, there was even a small make-up kit put between the driver and passenger's seat, and when Trixie opened the mirror above her head to check if the wind blew her hair completely, two face masks fell down.

Katya noticed Trixie's amusement.

"I'm sorry, I never have the time to clean this shit up," she said, but she didn't seem guilty at all. Trixie smiled at her, shrugging.

"I don't care," she answered cheerfully. She noticed Katya's nails were red - they weren't painted yesterday. The thought of Katya painting her nails especially for Trixie made her heart pound wildly with excitement. "So, where do you take me? Am I going to be surprised?"

"I hope I can fulfill your expectations."

"I don't have any," Trixie shrugged immediately. _I just want to spend time with you._ "Just take me for hot-dogs."

Katya laughed loudly, running fingers through her short, curly hair. She didn't say anything; she just started the car off and rode onto the main road. Trixie laid her head on the seat, observing Katya for a few minutes, and the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was new for Trixie, because usually she had to talk, she would talk all the time, feeling the overwhelming anxiety feelings when she met someone and they would sit in silence - but not this time. Lively, indie music was seaking through the radio speakers and Trixie just smiled gently, watching how Katya focuses on the road; Trixie observed her skinny fingers on the steering wheel and her breasts jumping a little with every bump on the road.

There were so many things she wanted to know about Katya. There were so many spots on Katya's body she wanted to kiss. 

Katya noticed her glaze and grinned to her.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're beautiful," Trixie replied and that compliment made her feel like a fourteen years old girl. _Stupid_ , she thought, _that's not how you fucking speak with women like Katya_. She cleared her throat and tried to recover from that line. "I'm just amazed."

"Thank you, babe," Katya chuckled. "You're just adorable. How are your friends after yesterday?"

"I don't know, honestly," Trixie giggled and unbuttoned her coat. "I left shortly after they came back, and, huh, I haven't heard from them."

"Maybe you should check on them," Katya sounded genuely concerned and Trixie couldn't take her eyes off her. 

"They're adults, they'll be fine," she replied carelessly. "I have better things to do now."

Hidden allusion didn't miss its mark. Katya took her eyes off the road and looked at Trixie, and her glaze was so bright and soft. "Can I do something?" 

"I guess," Trixie answered, not quite sure what she was agreeing to. Katya raised her right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Trixie's knee, running her fingers in every direction. Trixie got goosebumps immediately and stopped her beath for a second; Katya moved her hand up and rested it on Trixie's thigh. 

It felt weird to be so comfortable around Trixie, but Katya felt like she knew her for some time; not long enough to try to finger her in her car, but long enough to reach her pinky finger to Trixie's and join them together. It felt... right. It was irrational, it was crazy, it felt incredibly cliche, but at the top of all that, it felt just plain good.

The fact that Katya asked for permission was just so cute and elegant, Trixie felt like she was in an old movie for a moment. John never asked when he wanted to touch her, a few times he even insisted when she told him no - and Katya had just asked for such a simple gesture that was placing hand on Trixie's knee. It was so gentle and made Trixie feel safer than she ever felt with John.

Trixie covered Katya's hand with her own. She started playing with Katya's three rings, turning each one of them around, taking them off and putting on her own hands. One of them she liked especially - a fragile, thin, silver ring shaped like a branch. It encircled Katya's skinny fingers perfectly.

"It fits you," Trixie said after a while, taking Katya's hand up and tying their fingers together. It felt incredibly nice to have Katya's soft skin against her own.

"My rings?"

"Your rings, your clothes," Trixie answered dreamily. She felt so comfortable and natural around Katya it felt almost unreal. "I don't know. Everything about you feels right."

Katya chuckled. "That is the most bizarre compliment I've ever got," she stroke Trixie's hand with her thumb. "Everything about you feels right too, dollface."

Katya took Trixie for the hot-dogs and they sat in the Central Park, enjoying the last rays of sun before it will disappear for good behind the September clouds. Katya sat on the bench and crossed her legs in knees, leaning deeply on the back of the bench. Trixie squatted next to her.

"It's weird," she said and Katya lazingly looked at her from under her long fake lashes. Trixie's mouth was full of food and it made her cheeks look super puffy, like a little hamster. Katya noticed that and she couldn't help but laugh hard; Trixie ignored her. Damn, she looked attractive even when chewing. "because I have just fucking met you. I literally know you for a day."

"So?" Katya bit her hot-dog, frowning.

"But I feel so good around you, Kat," Trixie shrugged, but then she realized she might've said too much. Katya noticed that little nickname she just called her and it made her feel warmer. "Shit! I didn't mean to sound this serious."

"Chill, девчушка, I'm not so easy to scare off," Katya grinned, suddenly transferring to a language Trixie didn't recognize, but she quickly remembered what Katya's surname is and for some reason it surprised her to the point where she almost choked on her hot-dog.

"Did you just speak Russian to me?" she asked and laughed loudly as Katya sent her a full smile, showing all her perfect white teeth. "Hey, it sounded great! Are you fluent?"

"My mother is Russian," Katya shrugged, chewing her hot-dog. "But I also know French and Japanese. And common phrases in Polish."

"You're shitting me."

"нет!"

"I don't know what you just said, but you're still shitting me," Trixie took out a tissue and wiped her lips from ketchup. It smudged her lipstick a little and Katya felt an overcoming urge to kiss that spot.

"I swear I'm not," Katya placed hand on her heart and they both giggled. "Hey! I'm not!"

"It's not possible to be fluent in four languages and be able to communicate in extra one," Trixie rolled her eyes at that. "I don't believe you. You will have to show me how you speak them."

"Hard to impress, huh?" Katya suddenly got a little more serious, lowering her voice. Trixie's heart beat faster as she closed the space between them and put hand on Trixie's knee. "Which one do you want?"

"You choose," Trixie raised her hand and pulled Katya's curly hair away from her face. 

"Pocałuj mnie, Trixie."

"What was that?" Trixie asked and Katya smiled to her. 

"I just said "kiss me" in Polish," she replied and before Trixie could say anything, Katya leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Trixie's lips tasted exactly like Katya imagined them to be - they were incredibly soft and sticky, very nice to kiss. She had smudged cherry chopstick on herself and it joined with Katya's red lipstick to create a whole new colour on their faces. Trixie slipped her hand into Katya's hair and scratched her head gently, closing her eyes and giving Katya everything. They were in perfect unison and the kiss wasn't either too slow or too rushed, it was all Trixie never knew she needed, Katya's lips tasted of ketchup and cigarettes and for some odd reason it was delicious. Katya's hands were rested on Trixie's hips, and in this moment nothing else mattered to Trixie - either the fact that she had just eaten a disgusting, greasy fastfood, of the fact that she was getting cold, or the fact that she was an engaged woman making out with her lesbian lover in the park. If anything, it was turning her on even more.

It began to rain.

"So," Trixie managed to gasp out when she broke the kiss and her hand caressed Katya's. She felt how her blood was literally boiling in her veins, and the fact that she brought herself to talking was weird, because her mind was in some weird place - she couldn't focus on anything besides Katya's blue eyes. "Is "kiss me" a common phrase in Poland?"

"I don't know, dollface," Katya shrugged with a smile, "but it should be."

Why did she even let go of those delicious, pink lips? She shouldn't have. She should have kept kissing Trixie until they both couldn't breathe. Katya smiled genly and raised her hand to rest in on Trixie's cheek - she touched her lips with her thumb, stroking it gently and Trixie grinned, chuckling. She was blushing, and only sitting this close to her Katya realized that her face is covered with little freckles Trixie tried to cover with make-up, and she was fascinated.  She wondered if the rest of Trixie's body is freckled, too. She wanted to stare at Trixie's beautiful face long enough to be able to count them all.

Katya leaned forward and kissed Trixie's nose. 

"It's getting cold," she muttered then, wiping rain off Trixie's face. "I know where we can go."

"Yeah, I'm kinda freezing," Trixie giggled and they both stood up. Katya took off her coat and covered Trixie with it, but Trixie shook her head. "No, you're cold too."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure I'm okay," Katya smiled. "Just take it, babe. I'm hardly ever cold."

Trixie smiled thankfully and tucked herself with Katya's long, black coat. It smelled nicely with perfume and vanilla, it just smelled like Katya. Trixie hoped the scent will stay on her clothes, too. 

Katya was observing her. The idea of Trixie wearing her clothes made her warm inside. "You look good in it."

"Can I keep it?" Trixie joked immediately.

"Let me think about it," Katya stood on her fingers to place a kiss on Trixie's cheek. Trixie was slightly higher than her, and she was wearing shoes on platforms, which made it even harder for Katya to reach to her face. Trixie took Katya's hand and joined their fingers together. 

"Where will you take me?" she asked curiously. "Is it far from here?"

"No. We can walk there," Katya replied, walking down the aisle. The rain was getting harder, but the aisle was covered with dense trees and they didn't let the rain make Katya and Trixie completely wet. It was perfectly nice, although the temperature and cool, September wind. "And I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"I hope it's a nice one."


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finds herself more and more charmed by Katya, but she doesn't have the time to think about that because the evening ends at Katya's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda long but i really got carried away with the smut so,,,,  
> this is also not beta read, so if you notice any mistakes - im sorry, let me know so i can correct them!  
> enjoy xx

"You ever been to an art gallery?" Katya asked and Trixie frowned gently. Katya opened the doors to a small, modernistic building and let Trixie walk in first.

"I don't think so," she answered, taking her coat off. The gallery was very fashionable and elegant, with minimalistic furniture and decorations and nicely dressed people walking around. Trixie immediately felt kind of silly with her button-up, pink shirt and high boots. "We didn't have many in Wisconsin, so you know. But I'm excited to visit one."

"Good," Katya muttered, more to herself than to Trixie. She was a little bit anxious to take Trixie there, because this gallery has been her own little place to hang out in wherever she'd feel bad, she was afraid Trixie won't like it. And no matter how much Katya didn't want to admit it to herself, it would hurt her personally if Trixie didn't like it.

They bought two tickets and went through a glass, see-through doors to walk into a small room with white walls and bright lamps, with paintings hung all along the walls. It was quiet there, people wandering around weren't even saying a word and Trixie immediately wondered whether she was supposed to speak here or no.

"I like walking around paintings, it calms me down," Katya suddenly said with a quiet voice. Trixie nodded.

"Yes, you look like a person who does."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katya whispered seriously, but she wasn't offended at all - she embraced Trixie's waist to keep her close and they started to walk along the walls. "Do I look like one of those snob, art freaks?"

"Kind of," Trixie admitted, but she wasn't paying much attention to Katya rignt now. She stopped in one spot, in front of a giant painting. It was a gentle act of a naked woman. Light, peach color of paint made her skin look incredibly soft and she was glazing at the painter from under her long lashes. Her waist was tiny and she had really small breasts, but something about her was very hypnotizing. "Oh, my god, Katya. This is beautiful."

"You like it?" Katya smiled, placing head on Trixie's shoulder and looking at the same image she was admiring. She could see how amazed Trixie was, reaching her hand to touch the act, but she stopped herself just before her fingertips touched the fabric.

"It's amazing," she replied, still keeping her eyes on it. "Do you come here often? Watch her?" Trixie turned her head and her sight met Katya's. They both smiled and Katya grabbed Trixie's hair to pull it away and lay a kiss on her neck. Trixie sighed quietly at that and she couldn't help but smile. 

"Sometimes I do."

"Do you know the artist?" Trixie asked quietly. "I don't know shit about art, but this is so realistic. I'm jealous."

"The artist spent a lot of her time on that painting, yes," Katya reached her hand and gestured over the model's face. She was keeping her eyes on Trixie, waiting for her reaction to what she was about to say. "You see, Violet was very challenging. I remember how much work I've put into her damn face, I swear, I was so frustrated."

Trixie blinked a few times, not sure whether Katya was joking or no. She looked at her, trying to crack this. "What?"

"What I said, ребенок," Katya laughed brightly and a few little wrinkles appeared next to her eyes. "You're looking at my painting."

"My god," Trixie felt like she needed to sit down, because her legs gave up for a second. She couldn't believe Katya - such an incredible woman she was. Trixie felt almost intimidated now, what made Katya ask her out for a date? Women like her don't hit on waitresses like Trixie. She was beautiful, smart, talented, could speak million languages and had her own fucking art exhibition. All Trixie had was eighteen dollars on her bank account and a waitress' apron in her wardrobe. "I can't believe it. All of those paintings are yours?"

"In this room, yes," Katya whispered back and only now Trixie looked around - all of the paintings were acts of women, about ten of them, and the models were women of all colors and shapes. "It's my greatest accomplishment so far."

Trixie just exhaled deeply.

"I'm so glad you like it," Katya took her hand and pulled her to sit down on a little couch in the middle of the room. Trixie admiring her works was the cutest thing she had seen in her entire life, or she felt like that then. She literally was on cloud nine - for some reason she really wanted to impress Trixie, to make her see what she can do.

And Trixie surely was impressed, almost to the point where she felt bad about her own life. 

"Trixie. What is this short for?" Katya asked suddenly, taking Trixie out of her thoughts.

"Beatrice," she rolled her eyes at that, but Katya didn't chuckle, which surprised her. "But don't you dare calling me that."

"It's so... bizarre," Katya admitted. "But beautiful. Russian princess could be named like that." 

"Thanks. You're kind," Trixie shrugged gently and turned her body to sit closer to Katya. She embraced her with her arm and Trixie felt incredibly warm inside. 

"You don't know me yet. I'm kind because I like you, normally I'm a cold hearted, weird bitch," Katya chuckled and only then she realized what she just said. What she just admitted. Trixie looked at her with surprise and Katya's heart stopped for a moment, but she sighed with relief when Trixie smiled and cuddled her face deep into the crook of Katya's neck.

"You like me?" It was almost inaudible, whispered against Katya's soft skin.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Katya rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know you for a day and I like you. So fucking cliche."

It was all Trixie wanted to hear. After all the pain she's experienced with John, after all the fights and tears, a woman like Katya likes her. Just like that, plain and simple. She regretted she didn't record Katya saying that so that she could listen to those three words on repeat. She placed her hand on Katya's and joined their pinkies just like she did before in the park, and in the car. It felt so cute to touch her warm fingers.

"I like you too, Kat," she admitted, looking somewhere down, avoiding Katya's glaze. "A little too much, maybe."

"What so you mean?" Katya sat straighter and placed hand on Trixie's knee. "Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I know you for a day and I already say stuff like that," Trixie sighed. "And previously, opening up so quickly would be impossible for me."

"Well, maybe that's how we clicked, you know," Katya said after a moment of silence and Trixie looked at her sceptically. "I'm serious, I've read about that! It is possible to meet somebody who just you know... makes you feel safe enough."

Trixie giggled. "You don't believe in this crap."

Katya shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I do! Personally, I find ocultysm pretty fascinating."

"That's not ocultysm, that's science, you just said that!"

"Oh, did I?" Katya achieved what she wanted to - Trixie smiled widely, showing a set of white teeth. "Sometimes I don't understand anything about science!"

"You're so dumb," Trixie rolled her eyes and placed finger on Katya's chin to pull her closer. She started kissing her gently with her puffy lips and ketchup breath.

Katya's calf rubbed gently against Trixie's, black jeans to blue. For a second she completely forgot they're still in the middle of an art gallery and people are passing them by - she placed hand on Trixie's jawline and returned the kiss lustly, still touching Trixie's leg. She moaned gently against Katya's mouth.

"You're so beautiful," Katya said once they ended the kiss. Trixie didn't roll her eyes this time, she just smiled charmingly at that. Katya raised her hand and caressed her neck, her arm, her hand. "I mean it. You really are."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Katya's fingers gently stroking Trixie's arm and Trixie was still looking around the gallery, admiring Katya's works before they go out of there. Katya was observing her with her upper lip bit gently - she's slip her hand between Trixie's curvy thighs if it wasn't their first date. She would lay Trixie deeper on that couch and kiss her, _with her hands running under Trixie's blouse and her knee pushing against Trixie's croth. She would kneel above her and take her blouse up, and she would threw away Trixie's bra only to free a pair of hard, pinkish nipples and-_

"Katya," Trixie took her out of her thoughts, thank god, because Katya's mind would race in the wrong direction pretty quickly. She shivered a little, trying not to think about making hickeys on Trixie's full breasts.

"What, dollface?"

"What do you have planned for later?" Trixie said, playfully spinning lock of her hair short between her fingers. "Will you take me to the premiere of the musical you wrote music for? Or maybe we'll eat in one of the restaurants you own?"

Katya rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt her. "Very fucking funny. I was thinking, we could go bowling, or..." she stopped here. She was going to propose coming over her place later, but she wasn't sure if that's not too early.

Although, let's think about that for a second. Did Trixie give her signs? Definitely. Did she kiss Katya very, very lustfully, did her hands wonder around Katya's butt as they kissed? Hell, yes. Did she moan sweetly against Katya's lips? Was she sending her long looks from under her long lashes? Checked, and checked.  
Katya decided to go for it.

"Or?" Trixie repeated curiously and Katya looked her straight in the eye and licked her own lip.

"Or we could go to my place." 

Trixie raised her eyebrows, but she couldn't help a smirk and Katya already knew she didn't make a mistake with that. Trixie placed hand on Katya's thigh and squeezed it gently.

"We could?" She asked quietly. "And what would we do there? Watch movies?"

"I bet I have a movie you'll like," Katya winked to her, closing her mouth to her ear. She sniffed her hair for a second - it smelled of strawberry shampoo, a very girly scent  - before whispering against Trixie's ear. "Or we can fuck. The choice is yours." 

Just when Trixie got a heart attack at those words, her phone rang with a text. She was about to ignore it - nothing is important enough to make her focus or something else than Katya in that moment - but Katya straightened up and took her arm off Trixie's shoulders. 

"You should check it."

"I don't want to," Trixie moaned and Katya chuckled, shaking her head a little. Trixie took her phone out of her pocket only to discover three new text from John, and it made her pretty irritated. That phone interrupted one of the hottest moments in her life and it wasn't even anything worth looking at.

 _J: I don't have the keys, open the doors_  
_J: U coming home?_  
_J: answer me for fucks sake_

So Trixie locked her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Katya was observing her every move.

"Anything interesting?" 

"Not at all," Trixie shrugged. "So, where were we?"

"Movies or fucking. It's out first date, so you can choose this time."

Trixie cleared her throat and breathed deeply. Did she want to go with Katya and let her _do things_? Of course, but she also never had sex with a woman before, at least not while being sober. She also would break all of her ground rules - having sex on the first date? She wasn't that kind of a girl. Also, she was still with John, which is worth adding, because even though Trixie hated him so much, she felt wrong with that thought. 

But it was _Katya_. Katya, who knew who Trixie is and what she does for a living and she still wanted her. Katya, who was so gorgeous inside and outside, with her red lips and skinny fingers. Trixie couldn't say no to her, but what was more important - she knew she could. She never felt it with John, because he never asked for it, he would just take her. With Katya, she felt safe, safe enough to say no, and just that thought of safety turned her on a little.

Which is why half of an hour later they were already in Katya's apartament. It was exactly like Trixie imagined it to be - a small, modern flat with big windows and walls painted white, with a lot of paintings and many weird decorations on the furniture. Five matrioshka dolls on the cupboard caught Trixie's attention, but those weren't the weirdest of all the stuff.

Trixie reached her hand to touch a creepy, vintage doll sitting just next to the matrioshkas, but then she felt Katya's warm body pressing against her back and Katya's breath on her neck and she shivered.

"Time for sightseeing will come later," Katya muttered into Trixie's hair and her hands rested on Trixie's thighs. "Unless you prefer-"

"I don't," Trixie interrupted her and turned back to see her face. She placed hand on Katya's face and touched her lips with her thumb, gently stroking her cheek with slow moves. Katya smiled.

"Fuck, you're so sweet," she pointed out and placed her hand on Trixie's big butt, grabbing it strongly. "It makes me so horny. You make me so horny-"

Trixie was sure Katya was not aware of what she was doing to her. She wasn't fully thinking in that moment - her entire brain was filled with Katya, her nostrils felt nothing but a strong scent of her perfume, Katya's fingertips on her back almost made her whine out loud.  She needed that; only now she truly realized how much she craved being touched, how badly she needed somebody to kiss her.

"I want you so bad," Trixie muttered, running her hand up and down Katya's bare arm. This was like a promise, and it was all Katya needed - in a blink of an eye she moved and pulled Trixie with her - she was now pinning Trixie against the cold wall. Katya grabbed Trixie's hair and bend closer to kiss and suck the gentle skin on her neck - she was leaving wet, red marks. Trixie moaned deeply and leaned her head on the wall, exposing more of her neck and cleavage.

"Kat, Kat," she mumbled loudly. "You're gonna leave-"

"I know," Katya realized she was acting like a horny fifteen years old, but what could she do, really - she liked leaving marks, she liked treating them like trophies. Trixie just grinned with her eyes closed and gently dig her nails into Katya's back.

Katya's hand went under Trixie's blouse - she was feeling the soft fabric of her laced bra. Two of her fingers pinched Trixie's hard nipple through it and Trixie made a high-pitched sound, which only turned Katya on more. She started massaging Trixie's full breast, teasing her and feeling her covered in goosebumps skin and damn, it felt so good; Trixie let out another quiet whine and Katya looked up to meet her glaze. Katya's lipstick was all left on Trixie's neck now. She licked her lips and pinched Trixie's nipple again, reaching under her bra, feeling how she material stretches over her hand. She admired how Trixie shuts her eyes at her touch. Her nipples were so hard it must had been almost painful.

"You like that, dollface?" Katya asked, placing three rushed kisses on Trixie's jawline. Her other hand was in Trixie's hair, grabbing it strongly. "Tell me. Tell me if you like that."

And Trixie wasn't used to talking, to giving directions, to saying what she craved out loud, but then she reminded herself - Katya wasn't John. Katya wanted to make her feel good and she's asking because she wants to do so.

"Take off my bra," Trixie said a little timidly, not sure what Katya meant, but again, her brain wasn't acting correctly. It was all too quicked, too rushed, her mind was too slow and desire had taken over it; all she knew what that she wanted to feel Katya's fingers all over her body.

Katya chuckled.

"With pleasure," she reached to Trixie's back and unbuttoned her laced bralette. It was strapless, so Katya took ot off and threw the blue underwear on the floor. Trixie's nipples were now all hard through her white blouse and Katya could actually see how dark pink they were _and all she wanted to do was to suck them and to bite them_ -

All of sudden, Katya felt she was all soaked, as if she wasn't getting wet before. Trixie breathed deeply and slipped hand between her thighs, touching the hot wetness. She smiled, noticing how Katya's body shook a little and her breath lost its track.

And Trixie kissed her lustly, with her eyes closed and hands wandering around Katya's round butt. Trixie couldn't believe herself, she couldn't believe how she exactly knew what do to and when to do that. This whole situation was unreal, and Trixie wasn't a lesbian, and she was engaged, and she had all of those thoughts wondering in her brain but she chose not to listen to any of them - she slapped Katya's tight ass and realized she didn't care about those things. All she wanted right now was to fuck that beautiful woman moaning right in front of her.

Katya grabbed Trixie's big boob and teased her nipple again, immediately noting in her brain that Trixie enjoys that. She stood on her toes to reach Trixie's ear and bit her earlobe, breathing hot air into it.

"I want to finger you," she whispered almost inaudibly, making Trixie's thighs tremble. She grabbed Katya's ass stronger and shut her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I want to hear you yell my name," Katya licked gently Trixie's neck. "You're so beautiful," She teased Trixie's earlobe with her tongue. "Can I take your blouse off, baby?"

"Stop fucking asking," Trixie whined back and threw her shirt on the floor, right next to the laced bra. Katya gasped and stopped for a second to take a long, full look at Trixie, and it made her feel even wetter than before. Trixie's heavy breasts with hard, peaky nipples just waited for Katya to lick them. She felt desire like never before, Trixie was right in front of her; naked, hot, incredibly gorgeous. Katya placed hand between her breasts. It was unreal, how beautiful that girl was.

The only thing standing in Katya's way were Trixie's jeans, but they got rid of them within the next few seconds. Trixie pulled Katya's head down, so that her lips were on the lever of her bare breasts and Katya immediately placed her warm hands on Trixie's sides and took one of her nipples between her teeth. She teased it gently with her tongue, and with every move of it Trixie was squeezing her hands on Katya's arms harder. She was so wet it was ridiculous, and Katya didn't miss that.

If Trixie thought she was feeling amazing before, the moment Katya's fingers touched her swollen lips through her panties almost made her pass out. Katya grinned, exchanging looks with her.

"Shit, Trixie, you've soaked our panties," Katya observed casually and her deep voice made Trixie shiver. "They won't be useful no more, I bet."

"Katya-" That was all Trixie manager to gasp, because Katya's fingers gently caressing her pussy through the wet material succesfully took her breath away.

"You want me to take them off?"

Trixie just nodded and raised one of her legs up, leaning it against the wall. Katya was torn; she wanted to eat her out right in that moment, but she also wanted to tease that girl for a little more, she seemed to enjoy that very much.

She placed her fingers on Trixie's wet panties again, slipping her hand all the way from her clit to her ass. All she wanted to do was to bury her face in that soaked pussy. If she knew that's what Trixie likes she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Trixie let out a loud moan and grabbed Katya's hair strongly. She was not trembling, feeling the pressure down her stomach, with her boobs shivering and her inner thighs wet and all she wanted was to be touched, she needed that.

"Katya, please," she whispered, pressing her hand strongly against a wall. Katya kneeled in front of her and placed a hard kiss on Trixie's thigh, probably the softest spot on her body, and buried her face between Trixie's legs, breathing in her scent. "I- oh my god, Kat-"

"Ask me again," Katya ordered, grabbing a flesh of Trixie's fluffy ass. She kissed her inner thigh again, and then opened her mouth and bit Trixie's pussy, still through the pants. It made Trixie's pussy tremble and cover itself with more soak and Katya moaned deeply, then teasing it with the tip of her nose.

"I'm- I'm begging you-"

That was all Katya wanted to hear, and more. Trixie's voice was so quiet and full of emotions, Katya could actually feel how horny she was, and she was getting there herself. She slowly rolled Trixie's underwear down her ass, thighs, all the way down until it was on the floor, and she looked up at the girl gasping over her. And Trixie, damn, how beautiful she was. Katya placed hands on both of her sides and smiled, knowing damn well how much Trixie wanted to just be fucked already. Katya closed her face to her stomach and kissed the soft, fluffy skin just under her bellybutton. Trixie was delightfully curvy, unlike any other women Katya had sex with, and only now it hit her how much she loves that. 

Katya then stood up and kissed Trixie's mouth, slipping finger between the wet lips of her womanhood at the same time. She found no resistance, so she added another one. Trixie's body shivered as she grabbed Katya's arms strongly and gasped, leaning closer to her.

"Lean on me, babe," Katya whispered, grabbing Trixie's leg at the same time. "Lean on me if you need to."

"I'm heavy-"

"Don't worry about that now," Katya kissed her again and she caressed Trixie's clit with her thumb, causing a deep moan coming out of her mouth. Trixie grabbed Katya's hair and pulled it, and Katya actually saw the moment in which she stopped caring about anything - the moment when Trixie's instinct took over her body. She started grabbing her hair strongly, leaning on Katya, gasping and it was one of the most attractive thing Katya had seen.

"Yes baby, let it go," Katya encouraged her, diving her fingers deep inside Trixie's pussy. "Let go. Come over my fucking hand."

"Kat-"

"Stop thinking," Katya breathed harshly and dig deep inside Trixie, scratching the walls of her pussy. Her other hand slapped Trixie's curvy ass, and when she whined, Katya did that again. "You're so warm, Trixie-" she whispered ito her ear, feeling with her thumb how swollen Trixie's lips are. Two of her fingers were gently penetrating Trixie, and the blonde girl's thighs were moving, riding Katya's hand in a perfect unison with Katya's moves. Katya was almost sure she didn't even control this, it was all natural. "-and so beautiful, your legs, your breasts, you don't even realize-"

"I'm gonna-" Trixie gasped out, feeling how she couldn't hold the pressure any longer. When did she come for the last time? She couldn't remember exactly, but a few solid months ago and only now she realized how much she missed that. Reaching it had never been a problem to her, and when Katya kissed her again, she felt her whole body trembling. She was covered in sweat, gasping, her hair in ruin, but she couldn't care less - Katya's hand on her pussy and her lips on her own were the only thing that mattered.

Trixie kept pulling Katya's hair strongly and high-pitched moans were leaving her lips breathlessly. "Don't stop-"

"Do it," Katya whispered quietly into her ear and kept fucking her hard with her fingers, feeling her own tights clenching just by watching Trixie orgasm. And it was absolutely breathtaking, Katya felt herself slowly reaching it just by hearing all the sounds Trixie was making, her full breasts were jiggling and Katya reached her hand to massage one of them.

Trixie started gasping loudly, but Katya didn't stop riding her just yet - she was finishing slowly, letting Trixie buckle her hips a few more times before she slipped her hand out of Trixie's pussy, casually stroking her clit for the last time. She smiled to Trixie, who was now leaning on her, their breasts close to each other, Trixie's long, blonde hair tangled with Katya's curls.

"Fuck, oh my god," Trixie ran fingers down Katya's spine and she suddenly felt like she needed to sit down, so her ass hit the cold ground. Katya reached for her shirt and gave it to her, sitting right next to her. Trixie sat on her blouse and Katya looked at her, giggling.

"What?" Trixie asked, breathing sharply. Katya placed hand on her leg and noticed it was still shivering.

"I thought you were going to wear it," she laughed out loud at Trixie's susprised face.

"I didn't even think about that," Trixie shrugged, pushing Katya's arm gently to punish her for the giggles. "My ass got cold, okay? I'm being practical." 

"You're so fucking adorable."

Trixie just smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, im so sorry for not updating more often omg, school is seriously killing me, im gonna try tho! thank you for every message sent to me here and on twitter, they really make my day 100% better!  
> TT: @softiekatya


End file.
